


A Lover of the Wild, a Joker of the Heart

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Recreational Drug Use, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Referenced Mioda Ibuki & Tanaka Gundham As Siblings, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: They spend the day laughing, and fall asleep with the high no lower.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 2





	A Lover of the Wild, a Joker of the Heart

Maybe it'd just been in her head...?

That'd _totally make sense_ , she figged - the day had been _full_ of laughter, wall-to-another-brick-in-the-wall, after all! ( _On the ball, great and small, Lucas Baker had a great fall_ \- she was getting ahead of herself, there, and yet her head continued to spin off into rhyme after rhyme after rhyme in the back of her thoughts, composing a novelty song that played itself in background ambiance and composed itself at the same time.)

But she could have _sworn_ that they'd both been wide-awake when they'd dove onto the bed - her cannonball-style, and him flying-squirrel...!

Not only because the _bounce_ had been so, well... _bouncy_ , like they were a couple big people-shaped ping-pong balls on water - surely that couldn't have been done by _half-accident!_ \- but because she knew that she'd heard _his snicker-snacking cackle_ under hers, during the dive.

And _yet...!_

As soon as she'd tipped over from butt to side, head ploppin' down onto his arm and nuzzling into its semi-convenient _skinny pillow_ , she'd found his eyes shut.

His face unmoving, even at her proximity - the framework of a satisfied smile still suspended onto it.

He was still but for his breathing.

...Her smile settled, relaxed, as her eyebrows lifted high to form a roof.

_Awwwww._

...Maybe she _hadn't_ just imagined it 'cause hearing it just would've... seemed right - to have fit the pattern of the rest of the day, of nothing but sound from the both of them; cackles for cackles and cackles for jokes and _whoops_ feeding into each other and rising and rising high over clamoring guitars; what a heart-pounding _show_ it had been, and how she'd forgotten all about what a thrill it was to be _co-audience_ members in a show with somebody, both _in on the joy_ , let alone to feed off of someone else's creative energy and keep it _loopin'_ by sharing and sharing and sharing, let _alone_ to feel your heart soar at having an _ideal audience member_ hollering like that just for _you...!_

\-- She felt her chest vibrate a little with a fresh little giggle that she scrunched her nose and shut her eyes into, as _clean adrenaline and electricity_ came a- _rushing_ on through her blood in a nice _cool buzzy high-singing little wave_ at reliving a series of fresh memories of each of those things, and for a moment, she imagined that she was one of Gundham's guinea pigs, vibrating under the hand she'd had on it one day back when the two of them were kids, and you know what...!

Maybe he _had_ gotten one laugh outta him before he'd passed out. Maybe something like _that_ had come over him - laughter did come easy, at times, as did crashing...!

She thought this in vivid _hops and skips_ of thought as she, herself, hopped and skipped up closer to him on her side, flopping-fish-y. She threw an arm around him that landed with a half-limp _whump_ on him before she wrapped it around him and wriggled up all the closer; she nuzzled at his collarbone through the fabric of his shirt, feeling its _sharpness_ on her cheek...

...and her nose scrunched fresher, and _harder_ , as she cut a wide grin, ear-to-ear, on it pouring into her senses that he practically sopped with the scents of beer and weed.

Hee-yeah... _That'd_ account for passing out in a hurry, she guessed...!

She tilted her head up to give him a _peck_ on the tip of that long nose of his - eyes shutting for _gusto_ into a tiny move, meaning it as a show of endearment for her own sake; another little _awwwwww_.

When her eyes fluttered back open, they fluttered open softened, the endearment sweetened. Quieted.

Allowed to just _be_.

She lifted her hand and moved it gingerly, _grazing_ along the surface of an invisible shape in the air, not wanting to disturb him, as fat a chance as there was of that - _just in caaaaaase!_ a pinched and somehow not-so-indoorsy stage-whisper _hissssssssed!_ in her skull; ha... she may have learned to be an expert at wringing the most out of every moment that she could, but she'd never been so good at _making_ these kinds...!

...At least not in ways that'd ever felt so full.

 _Buzzed_ so _warm_ and _tuneful_ till she could feel the waves and vibrations in her heart.

Weightlessly - gradually - she slipped that hand under his cheek.

Softly, gingerly, too - trying to take up _no more space than she needed it_ to, trying not to _pop the bubble_ , she spoke.

"...Ibuki's glad that you're you."

She held her eyes half-open on shut ones; began to thumb in simple, stroking little skims against his collarbone, side of a long nail just-catching against skin.

She blinked once long, slow.

Her eyes reopened out of it only barely, a weight settling comfortably into the upper lids.

She smiled at it; took a fistful of his shirt with her upper hand to _fit_ further into one pleasant feeling for another.

"Ibuki's so, so happy you - ...turned out to be _you._ "

The last word depleted to a tiny mew.

It pulled back in, with a teeny little squeak, as she took the lightest, most truly _airy_ inhale she felt like she might have ever taken; one more turn in her head to settle against the fabric of his sleeve, falling into _envelopment_ in the bubbles and humming and _thrumming_ in her chest just as _he'd_ fallen asleep laughing at the end of a day full of happy noise.

Without turning out the lights, she settled fully, expecting and heartened to expect that they would wake up in the morning exactly in the place they'd fallen asleep.

* * *

In a wave of thought through black that he might remember as a dream later, Lucas thought he heard Ibuki talk, and one corner of his mouth twisted up at the pride **_burnin'_** in his chest right up till it _ached so good...!_

He hadn't heard that one in a long, _long_ time -- ...!

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the [One Word Prompts](https://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts) list from towriteprompts @ Tumblr!
> 
> Word 8: "Happiest".


End file.
